The Wandmaker's Daughter
by opusqe
Summary: Ollivander the wandmaker is known thoughout the wizarding world; bet you didn't know he has an heir who can bring harmony to the Muggle and wizard worlds.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Ollivander the wandmaker. I do, though, own the rights to Mazara Ollivander and other original characters.

* * *

><p>The wandmaker known as Ollivander walked out of his shop and took a deep breath. He turned quickly as he withdrew a wand from the pocket of his cloak; he flicked it and heard the lock click. He restored the wand to his pocket and scurried down Diagon Alley.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander," called a witch from her shop. "Whatever are you rushing for?"

Ollivander stopped and stepped into the shop. The tailor smiled at him.

"Madam Malkin," he said happily, grabbing her hands. His lips curled into a smile and his silver eyes were filled with joy. "The time has come! I must go home right away, my dear friend."

Malkin put her hand on his thin face, then ran her fingers through his greying, wavy brown hair. After working so close to him for several years, Malkin found herself just as excited as her dear friend the wandmaker. He kissed her cheek and shot out the door.

"Ollivander!" she called, following him onto the street.

He turned. "Yes, Malkin?"

She ran up to him and wrapped her knotted scarf around his neck. He smiled down at her, then hugged her.

"Congrats, old friend," she said.

* * *

><p>Ollivander climbed the stairs, his feet barely making a sound as they gently tapped on each marble slab. Once he made it to the large oak doors, he stopped and took a deep breath. His silver eyes moved from the golden door handles to the nine and a half inch cherry wood wand with the dragon heart string core. This had been the first ever wand he had made many a year ago; he had remained proud of it since he first used it.<p>

He opened the door and began to feel himself shaking with anxiety.

"Sham, darling," he called.

A beautiful feminine voice chirped a response. "In the bedroom, Olly."

He ran down the long hallway and slowly opened the last door on the right. He noticed his wife, Shamrock, sitting on their bed; she had bright green eyes and fiery red hair. Sitting next to her was a young boy of six; he had her hair and eyes.

Ollivander noticed how sweaty and red her face was; he heard her panicked breathing.

"Gideon, go to your room, please," he told the boy, who then skipped out of the room. Ollivander closed the door and turned the lock.

"It won't keep him out for very long with that wand you gave him," Shamrock pointed out, grimacing in pain.

Ollivander rushed to her side and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Take quick, even breaths, my dear," he whispered, helping her sit up. "I am here."

She began to feel the pain shoot through her body, and Ollivander grabbed a bowl, a cup, and a towel. He pointed his wand at the cup, muttered an incantation, then pointed the wand at the bowl.

"Aguamenti," he repeated.

He put the cup of water to her lips and she drank it. He stripped her of her clothes and covered her with the bedsheets; he had done this all before. He dipped the towel in the bowl, and began to wipe her face with it. He spent hours doing this, calming her each time she got nervous and loving her more with each passing moment; he loved her more than anything in the world, even making wands.

He only left the room once to use the restroom and check on Gideon. He didn't want to spend too much time away from his one and only love. When he returned, she was breathing heavily.

"Olly," she gasped.

He went up to her quickly. His silver eyes met hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a faint whisper.

She smiled weakly as she firmly grasped his hand. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>Ollivander pushed open the bedroom door and noticed his son sleeping on the floor. He gently shook him awake.<p>

"What is it?" Gideon asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you want to come and meet your new sister?" Ollivander asked.

They went to the bedroom, and together they approached Shamrock and the newborn baby girl.

"What's her name?" Gideon asked, peering down at the baby.

Ollivander and Shamrock exchanged proud, happy glances. He put his hand on her shoulder as she pulled the baby closer to her chest. In unison they answered with the name Ollivander had chosen:

"Mazara."


End file.
